Rock Lee Loves Curry!
by Inges de Radu
Summary: Well so far Sakura is questioning if she's really in love with Lee so a lot of stuff is going on. Is she really falling for him? Sorry suck with summaries... Chapter 3 is now up! Please review and enjoy! Later!
1. Start of Confusion

Sakura took her time as she examined each flower. She just couldn't decide which one to pick. All of the flowers looked so beautiful. Roses, Lilies, Dandelions, all had a certain characteristics which made them all beautiful. _Which one should I choose? _Sakura thought as she struggled to pick one. _I'm going to be late at this rate! Hurry up, Sakura! _

"Hurry up, Sakura!" A girl yelled as she walked over to the pink-haired girl. "You're making us late!" A blond-haired girl with dark blue eyes quickly took off her apron.

"Don't rush me Ino!" She growled. "It's not my fault! I don't know which one he might like!" She turned her attention to the flowers again.

"Well you better hurry up!" Ino pouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

_Well I definitely won't get a single rose. That's the flower of love and I don't… like him like that. At least… _She clinched her fist. _I don't think I am. _"That's it!" She growled. She snatched a yellow daffodil from the black bucket. "I'll bring him a single daffodil then." _Please bloom again… _

"Finally you picked one!" Ino said as she and Sakura walked along the busy streets of Konohagakure. "I thought we were gonna be in there forever!"

"Well sorry a girl has to take time to pick a flower!" Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura held the flower to her chest as she looked around the village. It's been a while since she's seen all of these people. Ever since the Chunin exam, a lot of stuff has happened. The villagers look older and the roads look emptier. How long has it been since she and her friends had… fun?

"Sakura… Sakura!" Sakura broke out of her daze and turned to the curious 12 year old.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"So-sorry."

"Pay attention Sakura. You almost ran into someone!"

A few minutes have past since Sakura and Ino stopped talking. They were heading towards the spot where they and their other friends agreed to meet. Sakura's heart started to beat slower as they almost reached their destination. Time seems to go slow in the leaf village. They finally reached their destination. It was a small valley by the ninja academy. They sat under a big tree and waited for the rest to come. A few minutes later Neji and Tenten showed up. As usual, Neji didn't show any signs of happiness or enjoyment. Tenten on the other hand was dressed up very nicely for the occasion. Looked pretty much the same as when she was watching Neji and Naruto fight at the Chunin exam. Sakura had the same outfit on, but this time it was orange and Ino's was sky blue. After that they waited for what seemed like hours, but it was only about 45 minutes, for one final person.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice called from below the hill. It was the knuckle headed ninja. "Sorry, my Raman took forever to cook so…"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she punched him right in the face.

"Ow!"

_That's what you get for running so damn late! Cha! You deserve it! _Inner Sakura surfaces once again!

"Because of you, we're running 30 minutes behind schedule!"

"Sorry…"

_How could that **imbecile** beat me!? _Neji thought as he started down the hill. "Hurry up."

"Neji wait for me!" Tenten gasped as she trailed after him.

The gang hurried to the hospital were their last destination would be. The hospital looked so depressing on the inside. I bet they always painted it white so it wouldn't seem so bad. To show hope to their patients. Sakura and Ino went to the visitor counter as Tenten, Neji, and Naruto waited. "Okay, right this way." A nurse said as she started towards the room. "He's almost fully recovered enough to check out of the hospital."

"So, is he able to hang out with us today, ma'am?"

"If he doesn't do anything extreme, he should be fine." The nurse stopped in front of a patient's room and slowly opened the door. "Lee, you have some visitors here to see you." Everyone walked in. A young boy watched the Cherry Blossoms fall from the view from his window. It was like he was caught in a trance. He didn't seem to hear the nurse say his name. The nurse closed the door behind her as everyone gathered around his bed.

"Uh, Lee?" Sakura whispered. Rock Lee slowly moved his gaze from the cherry blossoms to his guest. "Hey, Lee."

Rock Lee was surprised everyone came to visit him in a group, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you, duh!" Ino explained as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yo! What's up Bushy Brows!" Naruto greeted as he moved to the front of the room.

"Wow! Even Naruto's here." Lee looked up to see Tenten and Neji standing on the other side of the room. Lee was surprised to see them there, especially Neji. Tears started to form in his round eyes, "Neji, I can't believe you came to visit me!"

He gasped, "You have it all wrong. I came to visit you as a teammate, not a friend." _I'm still happy though… that you came. _Rock Lee thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So, what **are** you guys here for?" Rock Lee asked, hoping for more good news.

"Well, we were hoping," Sakura started. "If you would be able to come hang out with us today. You know, as friends."

_Oh my gosh! It's Sakura! Could this be her asking me out on a date!? _

"And we'll be there too! We're going to have so much fun!" Naruto yelled. "I'm totally pumped!"

Rock Lee dropped his head. The sky around him turned dark. _I-it's not a date… it's not a date… it's not a date._

"So, uh, Lee? Are you up to it?" Sakura asked, disappointed.

"Um, sure! I would love to spend time with my friends!"

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten all waited outside for Lee as he got ready. Sakura stared at the cherry blossoms as they continued to fall. Lately Sakura has been acting a little depressed. Maybe it was because Sasuke disappeared and hasn't been back for a few months.

A few minutes later, Rock Lee came out with his usual outfit. (But this time it's his outfit he has on in the 3rd movie. Go check it out!)

"Now let's have some fun! ♫" Ino shouted as she ran towards the stores. Sakura looked down at her hand-picked flower. She was waiting for the right time to give it to him. But she just couldn't find the time to give it to him. They walked around, which seemed like hours, to nearby restaurants and markets. Naruto kept begging them to go to a Raman shop, and practically dragged on the ground. So they decided to go to a restaurant that cooks everything.

While they walked in-, "Hey Ino!" Someone called as they all spun around.

"It's Shikamaru!" Sakura gasped as Ino, Sakura, and Naruto walked over to his table. Choji was also sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if it were my choice, I wouldn't even be here." He slumped in his seat.

"Just tell us what you're doing here!" Ino shouted.

"Well Choji here forced me to come eat barbeque with him."

"Yeah! This is the best!" Choji cheered as he licked the remaining barbeque sauce from his fingers.

"So, what are you guess doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well," Sakura pointed to the rest of the group, "We got Rock Lee out of the hospital so he could have some fun."

"What! You got Lee out of the hospital!" Shikamaru quickly turned his head towards the front counter where he saw Lee, Neji, and Tenten. "Okay… the gangs all here. Man this is such a drag!"

"So are you okay with us being here?"

"Just as long as you sit at the other side of the place. That Neji guy freaks me out!" He waved his hand towards the other end of the restaurant.

_Ugh! Wimp! He should be scared of me not him! I'm the one who beat him!_ Naruto thought. "Uh, hello!? Did you forget about me? I'm the one who beat him!"

Shikamaru turned his head, "Please Naruto, you're no threat. You beat that guy outta luck."

"Oh yeah!? You want to see!? Let's fight!"

"Get outta my face!"

"Naruto knock it off!" Sakura yelled as she pulled him to a table, "You always like to make the loudest noise don't you!?"

All six ninjas got seated at a table. Sakura kept her gaze at her flower as everyone took their orders. Ino looked down at Sakura's flower. "Would you stop staring at that dumb thing and just give it to him?" Ino whispered. "You just keep drifting off into space whenever you stare at it."

"…"

"I bet you're too scared to give it to him. Cause you're in love with him!"

_What?!_

"Now that you're in love with Lee, I can have Sasuke all to myself, and not have your big forehead in the way of our love!"

"Nooo! I can give it to him anytime I want to! I'm not scared! And I am certainly **not** in love with him!" Sakura yelled as she burst from her chair. Everyone stared at her as the waitress jumped back in surprise. Sakura froze for a minute. "O-oh, is it my turn to order?" She asked, trying to break the silence. "Um, I-I'll have Miso." _Damn it Ino! This is all your fault! Now everyone thinks I'm a freak!_

"U-um okay. I'll have that out soon." The waitress said as she started to walk away. Sakura sighed as she sat back down. _Oh man. This is a disaster! I don't even like Miso. Oh, why did I have to say Miso? _ A few minutes later a different waitress came out with their orders.

"Who ordered the Raman?" The waitress asked as she gripped on to the edges of the bowl.

"Me! Me! Definitely me!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hand.

"The water?"

"Right here ma'am." Tenten answered.

"Tenten you just got water?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. A girl like me needs to watch it. I just got to the perfect weight."

"Damn her." Ino growled. "Perfect girls and their attitudes."

"Miso?"

"Right here." Sakura grumbled as she raised her hand. _And I'm on a diet._

"And you must have ordered the curry." The waitress said as she placed the bowl in front of Lee. "Enjoy your meals." She bowed as she walked away.

"Neji, you didn't get anything?" Sakura asked as she stuck her fork in her Miso.

"I don't need anything."

_Sure. _Sakura smelt something fowl. She turned towards Lee's food. "What the heck!? Rock Lee what did you get!?" Sakura yelled as she tried to protect her nose from the smell. Everyone turned their gaze towards the mess in his bowl.

"Th-there's a bone sticking out of it!" Naruto screamed.

"What's that on it?" Neji yelled.

"Rock Lee, what did you order?"

"It's curry. Can't you tell?" Lee said as he gazed upon his dinner.

"You should, uh, get your money back." Tenten suggested as she scooted her chair back.

"But it's beautiful! A real piece of art!"

_It's a piece of something, but it ain't art._ Ino thought.

"The day's almost over." Tenten replied as everyone walked back up to their meeting spot.

"I can't believe Rock Lee ate all of that curry." Naruto said. Sakura continued to stare at her flower. It started to get darker as they climbed up the hill. As it continued to get darker the gang made it all the way up the hill. The wind blew the cherry blossoms which seemed to have glowed in the dark. Fragments of newly grown cherry blossoms disappeared in the sky as they gracefully flew away.

"Wow! Look at that!" Sakura turned her gaze towards the tree. She smiled as she chose a nice place to stand.

"Let's watch this together one last time before we go." Sakura suggested. Neji sat on the other side of the tree trying to distance himself away from everyone else. Tenten was clinging to his arm. Naruto sat by himself right in front as Ino sat right behind him. Sakura and Lee sat a couple of feet away. Sakura gripped her flower tightly trying to gather her courage. _Ugh! It shouldn't be this hard to give Lee one simple flower! It's not like I'm giving it to Sasuke._ Sakura glanced at Lee who was passionately staring at the glowing cherry blossoms. _Here goes… _"Here," Sakura looked away as she gave Lee her flower. "I got this for you, but… I couldn't find the right time to give it to you." _Great, now I can't even look at him! _

Lee's face turned red as he slowly took possession of the flower. "T-thank you Sakura."

Sakura looked back at him, "Sure." Cherry blossoms continued to fall as one landed on Sakura's nose. Rock Lee laughed as he picked it up. Sakura's face turned bright red. _Why am I so-so embarrassed? Am I really falling in love with him?_

_I-I love you…_

_Some touching last words…_

_Hi everyone! I finally finished my first Naruto fic. I'm so happy! And who knows, I might even make the story longer if you want me to. And remember, reviews motivate me. So tell me what you think I gotta go, my damn school teachers give us too much homework. Later!_

_-Tokio Hios Rosebud_


	2. Helpful Advice

Sakura sat silently at the corner of her room. She couldn't believe how confused she was. She held her head tightly as she continued to think. _No! No it can't be! I am not in love with Rock Lee. I-I'm in love with Sasuke! _Sakura gazed up at her window. Cherry blossoms fell wildly into her room. Her face turned red from what happened yesterday. She held on to her bookshelf for support as she slowly pulled herself up. "Maybe, I should take a walk. T-to clear my head."

Sakura took her time walking around the valley. She filled her mind of her past as she looked at every pebble and twig. "Everything looks exactly what it did when I was younger!" She giggled. _When I was still in the academy and… we had to pick flowers. _Sakura spotted a lily just beginning to bloom. It's peddles sparkled as the sun's heart warming rays glittered against it. She smiled and knelt down beside it. "Hm, don't worry. You're almost there. Just push a little more 'kay!?" She giggled.

"Sakura?" Sakura gasped. She never expected anyone to be all the way out here.

Sakura looked up, "Ino!" _Ino was definitely the last person I wanted to see. Knowing her she came here to make fun of me. _"What are you doing here?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Just came here to gaze at the flowers. What about you?"

Sakura looked down, "I just, wanted to be alone."

"Hey what's wrong? Ah hm, thinking about your love towards Lee?"

"No! I don't sigh like him." She blushed as she turned away.

Sakura and Ino sat silently for a couple of minutes. For some reason, Sakura felt uneasy sitting by her, but also comforted. Ino saw how confused Sakura was. "Sakura," Ino finally said, "I know this is far-fetched and kinda lame, but, you need to follow you're heart. Just because something seems weird to you, doesn't mean it's wrong."

Sakura gasped and took the time to concept the idea. _Maybe… she's right. Thank you, Ino. _

"And besides," Ino continued as she picked herself from the ground, "I don't care who you pick as long as it's not Sasuke. We belong to each other." She walked away.

Sakura sighed and gazed at the beautiful flowers one more time before she left. Sakura bought a rice ball at a local shop to ease her hunger. _Ino's right. Just because Rock Lee's kinda weird, doesn't mean he's not the guy for me. I mean, it's not like I'm in love with Naruto. That would just be wrong, with a capital 'R'! _(Sorry, I just had to do that. Sakura's too smart to think that. R-o-n-g, wrong! Laugh! Continue!) Suddenly Sakura bumped into someone and she went crashing to the ground. Sakura started to whine, "Ah! Not my rice ball!"

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as she looked up.

"Hinata!?"

Hinata extended her hand, "Oh no Sakura! I-I didn't mean to! I wasn't watching where I was going! Oh…"

XXX

Hinata and Sakura sat at a nearby restaurant. Sakura took a sip of her drink as Hinata watched. "Really Hinata, you didn't have to do this."

"No! I insist! I took your time so wanted to pay you back!" Hinata's face turned red and she looked away.

"Hm…"

Hinata looked up to see the confused Sakura looking out the window. "I-is something wrong Sakura?"

"N-no it's nothing. I just… have a lot on my mind…" Sakura looked down to see the concerned Hinata. "Hey Hinata?"

"Um… yes?"

"Have you… ever fell in love with someone?"

"**What!?** W-why…?"

"I just wanted some advice…" _Wow… me asking **Hinata** for advice?! I'm really confused! _

"W-well… yes I-uh-like someone." Her face turned red again as she smiled gently. "But I'm sure he doesn't like me back…"

"Okay… that's sorta my situation."

"We're the complete opposite of each other and yet… I still fell for him. He's completely confident and others say he's annoying and knuckle-headed."

_Huh… if I didn't know any better I'd say that sounded like Naurto… Is Hinata…? _"Then why do you like him?"

"Um… Because he completes me." (I know it sounds weird, but go with the flow, read some more.) "What I mean… he's strong and brave, but… I'm nothing like that. Not at all," She looked down as if wanting to stop talking, but she continued, "When I watch him, it makes me feel like I can do all the things he can do too!" Hinata pressed her hand against her chest, trying to start breathing again. She saw how Sakura was staring at her. "Oh no! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take up more of your time! I should have let you talk!"

"Calm down Hinata it's okay! You actually helped me."

"I-I did…?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"But how exactly did I help you?"

"Well I'm sorta having a little boy trouble."

"With Sasuke?"

_I wish… _"No! With uh…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. Just as long as I'm helpful. You know Sakura,"

"Huh?"

"If you're having problems with a boy tell them straight up how you feel once your feelings have become clear. If that person doesn't except your answer than they're just not right for you. You can't dwell in confusion forever."

_I've never heard Hinata talk like that before… is this really the same shy, timid girl that I've known since our academy days? _"Thank you Hinata. You really helped!"

_Just not right for me…_

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading; this is the end of the second chapter of 'Rock Lee Loves Curry!' **

**Ichi: Your title is really lame!**

**Radu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!! I never wanted it to be the title, but it was the only thing that fit!**

**Ichi: …whatever…**

**Anyway thanks for reading and thank you for all of the reviews!!! Bow, bow **


	3. Once Lonely

Naruto and Sasuke sat alone in the woods waiting for their partner Sakura, who was unusually late today. Sasuke never visits the Leaf Village unless he is being trained by Kakashi, otherwise he is not around. "Where is she?" Sasuke tried to control his anger as Naruto blew a leaf from his finger.

"Don't know. Both Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are late. Kakashi-sensei is a nut-case so it doesn't really bother me that he's late, but it's really weird that Sakura isn't here either."

"Who are you calling a nut-case?" A voice called has the wind picked up; causing Naruto to fall from the tree stump he was sitting on. Kakashi appeared on a tree by the two genin. "Yo!" He said as he raised his hand as if forming a salute-like jester.

"Where have you been Kakashi-sensei!? We were supposed to start training hours ago!!" Naruto yelled as he brushed the dirt from his outfit.

"Actually I came to tell you that training is canceled for today." Kakashi scratched his cheek.

"Huh? But why?"

"On the account that one of our ninja's won't be joining us today."

"What?"

"Actually all the ninja's practices are canceled today."

"But why?"

"One of our best and most beloved generals was killed in combat yesterday. His funeral is tomorrow morning and everyone is asked to attend. That includes you Sasuke."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath as Naruto spoke again. "But… what does that have to do with Sakura?"

"You see, Akamichi Sunadi was her brother."

"Her brother!?! How old was he!?"

"He was 26 years old when he was killed."

XXX

Sakura sat in the corner covering her face. It was dark in her body and she could feel the warm, but yet cold tears fall to her legs. How did it happen so suddenly? _Brother… _You never understand how precious someone is to you until you lose them. _That's what… my mother always said when she hears about a life that was taken. _Her confusion for Rock Lee was no longer evident to her for a gap opened in her heart. _What was love exactly…? _The love for her brother was strong, but yet so fragile that anyone could have taken him away from her.

"Sakura!" Her mother called from the other side of the door. Her voice was shaky, but you could tell she tried her best to sound sturdy. "Sakura it's time."

She could feel and hear her mother getting farther away from her. Sakura stayed in her position for a couple more minutes until she found the will to see her brother one more time.

Men from her brother's squad walked up to the stand to say how noble he was. "Akamichi was a good…" Sakura's thoughts trailed off and she could no longer hear them speak. Everyone was at the funeral even women and children and Sakura couldn't stand the silence. She felt as if everyone was staring at her; waiting to see her crack under pressure. Like they were waiting for her to miss up. A cold morning breeze circled her, brushing her flushed cheek. It felt colder to her for she didn't wipe the tears she shed previously last night. Though she never looked back (or up) once, she could tell that her friends were there, watching her.

After the funeral, Sakura and her family stayed behind. Various people came up to them telling them that they were sorry for their loss or we know how close you were to him. Sakura walked away and stared out into the distance. The sun was now beginning to rise as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto. "Hey Sakura. Sorry about your brother."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura noticed how mature Naruto looked when he was serious or sad. He seemed older, but more fragile. Sakura knew that Sasuke would leave right after the funeral without saying any goodbyes. But when she looked back down on the village he was looking up at her. He was still for a moment until he gave her a faint nod and left. _Thank you too Sasuke… _Naruto left without Sakura's knowing and Sakura left the funeral.

Sakura changed out of her depressing clothes and put on her usual ones. She left her house and walked around. People she didn't even know came up to her saying how sorry they were. _I can't stay here anymore… _Tears started to swell up in her eyes. _If they keep reminding me of my brother, I won't be able to control my tears anymore. _She rushed to the valley where she stood. A tree, which she was standing in front of, had a strange carving engraved on it. She felt the carving with her hand trying to cover it. She knelt down and started to weep. _Why… _

"Sakura?"

She turned to see "Bushy Brows" as Naruto refers to him as. "Lee!?"

"Sakura, are you crying?

"No." Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just… I don't know." Sakura covered her face. "I just don't know what to do."

Rock Lee ran up to her and put her arm on her shoulder. "Sakura…" _I have a new mission: comfort Sakura! If I comfort her it is to my duty and to my heart. I will finally when Sakura's heart… unless now's a bad time. _

XXX

"Akamichi Sunadi was my brother."

"How? He has a different last name than you!"

"Well when I was younger he was always around my house, helping my mother out and he always played with me. We were together so much that everyone just called us brother and sister."

"I see."

"But later on, I developed a love for him that was more than just a love between brother and sister." Lee gasped as Sakura rested her chin on her knees. "When I tried to tell Akamichi that I liked him, he had to go to battle with other ninja. Before he left he gave me a smile. It was very gentle, but I could tell that he would never come back to me."

"Sakura…?"

"It's strange… I knew that he would never return, that he would die, but I was just never prepared. Maybe it was because I was young; I didn't mean what I said?" Tears ran down her cheeks. "No one protected me from this heartache not even Akamichi."

"Sakura, from now on, I will be the one to protect you!" Lee stood up, as if pumped.

"Huh?"

"I will protect you with my life Sakura. No matter what it is."

"But why me…?"

"Because you are the person I care about the most!" _Well, besides Guy-sensei… _"You can count on me Sakura!" Lee clinched his fists as his teeth glittered.

Sakura giggled, but she cried at the same time. "Thank you Lee." Lee knelt back down and couldn't help, but embrace her. _Lee! _The way Lee hugged her made a part of her heart lift. Sakura never had so much attention before. She rested her head on her shoulder as she started to weep. "Thank you…" Sakura took his hand though she never looked up. After a few minutes, Sakura looked up. _What happened…? _Sakura looked at Lee who was gently snoring on her shoulder. "Ah Lee!" Sakura stood up causing Lee to slam his forehead to the ground.

"Oww!!!!" Lee rubbed his forehead as Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"I am so sorry Lee!" _I need to control myself… _Sakura kissed his forehead lightly as Lee stopped yelling. Her face turned red, but in a cute kind of way. "That was for your forehead and for being there for me. Thank you…"

Rock Lee smiled knowing that he was useful to her. After a few minutes of gazing at each other Sakura's face flushed, remembering the day with the cherry blossoms. "I-uh-should go now. My mother must be worried."

Lee nodded as Sakura ran away. She giggled.

_I think I've grown to love him even more…_

_Wait a minute… did I actually say that? Shut it…!!!_

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of 'Rock Lee Loves Curry!' I finished this story the same day I finished the second chapter. That's how much I liked writing this one. At first I wanted the funeral to be for the third hokage like in the anime and the manga, but my vision changed and Sakura wouldn't feel as depressed for the hokage than for her own brother. Anyway please review and continue to read my stories. Tootles!**

**P.S. Chapter 4 will be up soon… maybe… **


End file.
